Corvo Marrok: The Heir to the Dark One
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: for as long as there has been darkness and dark ones there have been dark apprentices from Nimue the first dark one to Rumpelstiltskin the current dark one this is the story of Corvo Marrok the apprentice of Rumpelstiltskin and his heir to the power of the dark one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **History of the Dark Ones and Their**

 **Apprentices**

For as long as there have been dark ones there have been dark apprentices people trained in the dark powers of the dark ones sometimes from childhood the dark ones knew that someday there would be someone who would kill them in the name of light magic so instead of some light magic user trying to kill them they would train an apprentice to succeed them with Nimue she chose her son whom was born after she became the dark one his name was Ambrosius Emrys.

For close to twenty years Nimue trained her son in magic and after twenty years his training was complete and on the night he had completed his training he had taken his mother's dagger and stabbed her in the heart with it and absorbs his mother's power into his own being becoming the second dark one.

For years Ambrosius traveled using his power to instill fear into the populace till he discovered his own successor Ambrosius trained the apprentice he had and his apprentice killed him in his sleep, the new dark one started causing his own brand of darkness and the process continued for two or three centuries and we come to Gorgon the invincible.

Gorgon was a mage who found he had the ability to transform into a Bandersnatch a breed of creatures that resembled warthogs that could breathe fire, like all dark apprentices before him Gorgon killed his master and found himself an apprentice named Zoso, Gorgon trained Zoso and Zoso killed him.

Zoso became the dark one and had attempted to separate himself from the dagger like other dark ones before him he failed and eventually came under the control of a duke while under this Dukes control he found the one who would succeed him Rumplestiltskin after telling Rumple of the dagger that would control the dark one or kill him and create the dark one.

Rumple managed to steal the dagger and he used it to summon Zoso after being taunted by Zoso Rumple stabbed Zoso and became the new dark one to protect his son Baelfire.

Sometime after losing his son Rumpelstiltskin met the one whom would kill him and become the dark one his name is Corvo Marrok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Corvo Marrok**

Corvo Marrok sat in the castle of his master the dark one Rumplestiltskin thinking on his life so far.

Corvo had been born in a small village filled with strong and vicious warriors known as the wolf warriors this village was the village of the moon, Corvo was walking around the woods when he saw smoke rising from where his village was Corvo ran towards the smoke and saw his village in flames Corvo ran threw the village looking for his family but everyone in the village was dead, Corvo ran from the burning village and into the forest when the village stopped burning Corvo started walking threw the ashes, while he walked he saw a group of people laughing over the corpse of a villager "haa haa wolf warriors more like puppy warriors." said one of the men.

The men left and when they were gone Corvo screamed and he learned why the warriors in his village were compared to wolves because on that day he became a wolf he continued to travel through the forest till he met the dark one Rumplestiltskin "hello dearie" said Rumple to the boy "the dark one" said Corvo "I see word of my reputation even made it to the wolf warriors of moon village" said Rumple "yes, it has" said the wolf boy.

"Now onto the nitty gritty I sense magical potential in you I can train that potential and you can get revenge on the ones who murdered your people but you have to do something for me you have to take the curse of the dark one from me without killing me and help me get to a land without magic to find my son" said Rumple "the dark one has a son" said Corvo "why yes dearie, but he's lost and all I want is to find him" said Rumple "alright I agree" said Corvo after that Rumple performed a ritual on Corvo that would give him a portion of the dark one's power and immortality unlike Rumple, Corvo was not connected to the dagger but that also meant he could be killed by any weapon while Rumple was only vulnerable to his dagger.

Corvo traveled the land with Rumple, Corvo would study the spell tomes that Rumple gave him and was given a black leather armor like cloak and outfit that could block magic, blades, and arrows while as time passed Corvo grew stronger but unlike past dark ones Rumple took his time with this apprentice.

Corvo soon learned to pull hearts out of people's chest and control them or kill them Corvo soon became as cold and vicious as his master and ancestors, he soon found the bandit group who slaughtered his people as he slaughtered them he questioned the leader on why he and his group killed his village the bandit leader told him that he and his group were hired but he didn't know by who so Corvo left him to be devoured by a raven wolf hybrid he summoned this method of killing him earned him the name the raven wolf.

Corvo eventually met up with Rumple and found out he had had a magic bean to send him to the land without magic which would have allowed Corvo to finally achieve his second goal become the dark one now that he had completed his first goal but it was taken by a pirate name Killian Jones.

Rumplestiltskin spent centuries training Corvo one day Corvo was wandering the broken kingdom and met a young woman named Morgana Le Fay Pendragon he could sense darkness in her a beautiful darkness.

Rumplestiltskin found another apprentice named Cora whom he trained in magic but she wasn't as powerful as Corvo as by this point he had trained his magic for close to one hundred years.

At some point Cora had a daughter named Reginae and when she grew into an adult Rumple trained her to cast his dark curse and Corvo continued training to be the next dark one.

Corvo kept an eye on Morganna thinking she would make a good apprentice when he would become the dark one.

Corvo continued watching Morganna then he found out his master was finally caught and around this time Corvo found a way to the land without magic a spell that would piggy back of another portal and send him there at the price of deaging him.

Corvo found out that Snow White and Prince Charming were having a baby and were making a wardrobe to send the baby to the land without magic to escape the dark curse and Corvo decided to piggyback off of it but he had nine months to kill so he decided to spend time with Morgana and begin her training and Corvo disappeared in a black smoke.

Corvo appeared in the broken kingdom and found Morganna "hello dearie" said Corvo and Morgana turned around "who are you" asked Morgana "me I'm Corvo Marrok, the raven wolf, and apprentice to the dark one" said Corvo "the dark ones apprentice" said Morgana "yes my dear, and soon I will become the dark one and when I do I'll need an apprentice and I chose you Morgana Le Fay Pendragon" said Corvo.

"Why me" asked Morgana "because I sense great magical power and darkness in you" said Corvo "what" asked Morgana "you have a deep seated Jealousy for your brother Arthur because he believes he'll become the king of this broken land but I can make you stronger than your brother" said Corvo "no I-I love my brother I've taken care of him ever since our parents died" said Morgana "I said you were jealous of him I never said you hated him you don't have to hate a person to be jealous of them" said Corvo and Morgana looked down knowing that the dark apprentice was right "you're right I am jealous of him jealous that Merlin speaks to him not me why Arthur I have magical power my brother is brave maybe and he would make a good leader I admit but if one of us has to lead the people it should be me till he's ready" said Morgana "my dear you have a bigger destiny than your brother I want to help you realize that destiny" said Corvo.

"I will follow you master" said Morgana as she bowed to her new master in the magical arts "I will guide you in your destiny my dear" said Corvo as he touched Morgana's cheek and teleported them away.

 **AN: Here's the second chapter of the story of Corvo Marrok and now he's found his apprentice and possibly more now the relationship I want Rumple and Corvo to have will be akin to a sith apprentice and sith lord accept Rumple isn't as cruel, he saw with Corvo not a pawn but an orphan boy but still someone he could use to find his son.**


End file.
